powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snide
Snide is a main villain in Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. He was born when Heckyl became tainted with the impure energy from the Dark Energem. Besides Heckyl, Snide takes over as leading antagonist and leader of what remains of Sledge's army against the Dino Charge Rangers after Sledge is defeated. Character History Millions of years ago, when Heckyl touched the Dark Energem, Snide was created as the other half of Heckyl by its dark powers. But neither of them remembered this and they went on becoming outlaws and destroying galaxies. At some point in time, they were both captured and arrested by Sledge. Heckyl, angry at Wish Star for interrupting his plans, apparently attempts to transform into Snide, or access his power in a fashion similar to that of his counterpart, but stops himself so as to not blow his cover in front of the Dino Charge Rangers. After Sledge's Ship crashes following the final confrontation with the Dino Charge Rangers, Snide emerges from the ruins of a solitary confinement cell, declaring his time had come with a maniacal evil laugh. Weeks after the crash, the solitary confinement cell Snide was held in was damaged and weakened enough so he could make his escape and he confronts the Vivix and Spikeballs, all of which still fiercely loyal to Sledge, until he and Heckyl impose their authority, with the latter ordering the other outlaws to be freed and forcing them to submit to him after eliminating one who attempted to leave. While Heckyl is busy trying to infiltrate the Rangers' base, Snide enlists Iceage's aid to help him destroy his enemies in the more old-fashioned way, but to no avail, as they trick the villains. Snide is seen as Heckyl is forced to switch bodies with him in the kitchen of the Dino Bite Cafe. He takes his leave and heads for the ship. Snide then asks Wrench and the reanimated Stingrage what Heckyl is up to. They explain his plan is to have the Rangers drink it and become amnesiac, but Snide knows better and concludes the heroes are not dumb enough to fall for it, so he changes the plot. He is asked by the now bewildered Heckyl what he altered as Stingrage attacks Riley. He has a small discussion with Heckyl as to the plan's approach. He then shifts with Heckyl once more within the Rangers' base, chastising Heckyl for his ineptitude. He has Fury and Stingrage to increase the amount of intoxication in Amber Beach by having the venom dumped straight into the city's water reservoir. However, his scheme falters as the Rangers defeat the outlaw through a combination of the newly-acquired Dino Super Drive and the now adaptable Dino Armor X. He is then cited by Heckyl as his partner prematurely celebrates victory, but their triumph is short-lived, as Curio accidentally pours the forgetfulness venom as the drinks and has everyone forget what they were about to do. Snide then appears as Heckyl is finally unmasked by the Rangers. Taking a defensive stance against them, he states they were lucky this time, but that he eventually will find out the location of their base, take their Energems, and then rip each and every one of them to shreds, from head to toe. However, rather than fighting, Snide limits himself to taunt them at this faceoff, as he realizes he is outmatched and outnumbered, and escapes through teleportation. Snide then appears squired by Fury and Wrench as Singe arrives on Earth. Though initially intent on destroying him, he reasons that the upstart outlaw may be a valuable ally and chooses not only to spare him, but also to recruit him to his cause. It is also through Snide's first interaction with Singe that he is associated with Heckyl, who seems to be more fond and liking of Singe's style and attitude, as well as more patient and willing to listen to his ideas. Though Singe fails his first mission, he is given credit enough to be allowed to become a permanent member of the crew and a key player in the clash of good versus evil taking place on Earth. After Singe earns Heckyl's approval in enacting his next plan through Ninja, once again much to Fury's distaste, the plan carries through soundly. By nightfall, as the full moon illuminates the sky, Snide congratulates Singe on his success, but points out his plan is not yet finished and that his patience is in short supply. Singe states all he needs is help to track down and capture the rampaging Tyler, to which Hunter offers his aid. Snide makes it clear that, unlike Heckyl, although he tolerates Singe, he does not like him and he will know how much he is disliked if he fails him. The two outlaws team up, but Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to fend for himself. Outmatched, Ninja is destroyed by the Rangers' T-Rex Super Charge Mode and Plesio Charge Megazord's Pachy-Rex Formation. Hunter is close to being sentenced to death, but is spared in the nick of time by Singe, who needs him as bait for his next plan. Personality Unlike Heckyl, Snide is not psychotic. He knows how to keep his cool while enforcing discipline, thus keeping his temper in check. Snide believes that the best way to get what is desired is to be straightforward. Even so, he proves to be a worthier leader than Heckyl, as shown when he quickly evolved some of Heckyl's plans to something more challenging for the Rangers to counter. Snide shows his true colors in battle, but he knows when to retreat. He is also shown to be willing to strike deals if necessary, as he made an agreement with Lord Arcanon to permanently separate himself from Heckyl, something which was successful and made possible by Wrench's recently acquired Split-Emitters, which were originally created and used by the Dino Charge Rangers in order to split apart Doomwing and Zenowing, and joining forces with Sledge to defeat Arcanon. Power Snide is thought to be at least as powerful as Sledge and likely to be more proficient in battle as there is no indication he has suffered from old age. He is also implied to be stronger and/or a greater melee fighter than Heckyl, as he is the only one of the two that actually engages the Rangers in battle and more than strong enough to hold his own. Although it is possible Sledge surpassed him at his prime, the gap would have likely been closed due to his weakening from senescence. He is also powerful enough for even Lord Arcanon to consider his power a threat, despite the fact he was able to defeat Heckyl with ease and had maybe somewhat of a superiority regarding Sledge on a business end. Arsenal * He wields a katana with a hilt resembling his spikes that can charge up with his energy. ** The katana bears a slight resemblance to the Magna Defender's sword. ** Much like Heckyl's pocket watch, Snide is able to speak to Heckyl directly via the hilt of his katana. Notes * Snide bears a resemblance to Zeltrax from Power Rangers Dino Thunder due to his Sentai counterpart being a reincarnation of Zeltrax's counterpart. Snide's connection to Zeltrax, if any, is unknown. * He is the only main villain to debut at the last episode of a season. * Snide's name and personality, together with those of Heckyl, form a reference to Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. * Heckyl and Snide are similar to Anton Mercer and Mesogog from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' in that both pairs of characters are alternate personalities that are constantly asserting themselves over the other. Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also * Heckyl, Snide's humanoid counterpart and partner References Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Sledge's Outlaws